Compsognathus
InGen Species ProFile ''' '''InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Compsognathus. ' “InGen's ankle biters.”' One could look at this tiny theropod and think of it as unimportant, given it's size and appearance. But as one unfortunate hunter had learned the hard way, while a Compy may look harmless when alone, it can be very dangerous in groups. They can be found living on Nublar and Sorna. This asset ranks among the smallest dinosaurs in Jurassic Park, and also among the deadliest. Intelligent and very active, this dinosaur, nicknamed compy by the Park's workers, usually travels in packs able to chase, tire and eventually devour alive animals larger than themselves. It has been confirmed that they produce a mild venom, although it isn´t powerful enough to cause serious harm to an adult human. Breed: Compsognathus Full Name: Compsognathus Pestilencius Ingensis Location And Era: Germany and France, Late Jurassic period Lifespan: 8 years Status: Least Concerned Population: 11 Individuals Top Speed: 35 mph Ecological Niche: Small hunter and scavenger Average Height: 1 foot Average Length: 3 feet Average Weight: ''' 6 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they Live in packs of up to 30-40 animals Vocalization: Compsognathus is very vocal and communicate with others using a variety of squeaks, whistles and chirps. Compys have a very advanced language that was studied by the Jurassic Park scientists; unfortunately, the database containing the vocalizations of the Compsognathus and their suggested meaning was lost after Isla Sorna was abandoned. Diet: carnivore, insectivore; Primarily lizards, frogs, small mammals and invertebrates, although swarms are capable of taking down much larger prey, even adult humans. Compsognathus is also an opportunistic scavenger and will consume dung and carrion. In fact Compsognathus was bred initially to be a form of waste disposal for Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. Due to the extinction of prehistoric bacteria which broke down sauropod (and other large herbivorus dinosaur) dung, many Compsognathus were produced to help keep the island clean, as their own dung is small and easily broken down by modern bacteria. they also like human food like hotdogs, pizza chips and popcorn. At only 3 feet long in length, solitary Compys more exclusively subsist on a diet of smaller creatures such as frogs, lizards, insects and small mammals. In fact, some individuals have occasionally been seen hunting dragonflies and the small sized ceratopsian, Microceratus. However, Compys that hunt in packs have been known to be spotted hunting slightly larger prey, including stygimoloch, dilophosaurus And even humans. Despite occasional hunting, Compys are known to mostly thrive as obligate scavengers, often seeking out whatever carcass they can find. When coming across a carcass being eaten by a much larger carnivore, they will patiently wait until said carnivore has finished eating it's fill before moving in to feast on the leftovers. Based on recorded footage, about 90% of the Compy's diet consists of scavenging off carcasses, thus enabling them to obtain a free meal without the need to hunt for live prey. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna And now the mainland. Habitat: Compys are commonly found wandering around in all areas of the islands they live on, though they preferably stay within the jungles, swamps, forests, shrublands and woodlands to avoid the larger predators they share their ecosystems with, emerging only when the coast is clear. they usually stay away from deep water, and they prefer areas of humid forest with abundant ferns, where they can blend perfectly due to their green coloration. Also they like to gather on the beach. On Isla Nublar the last of the nublar compsognathus clans were last seen in the restricted zone, the valley, Main Street, the old golf course and probably the other zones, attractions and habitats but the few Isla Nublar survivors can be found in the forests and city’s of Northern California. DNA Interpolation: (90%) pure Comsognathus DNA (10%) African reed frog DNA Predators: As small sized carnivores, Compys are nowhere near capable of competing with predators such as Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus or any other carnivores of larger size, seeking instead to avoid them at all costs. However, as mentioned above, they will often wait until the much bigger carnivores have finished eating before proceeding to eat what they can. Compys have also been found occasionally feeding on carcasses alongside the likes of large carnivores, like Dilophosaurus and some pterosaurs like Dimorphodon and pteranodon. However, this is usually a rare sighting, aswill generally chase Compys off of a carcass, along with even killing those that don't get away in time. The pterosaurs on the other hand appear to be more tolerable of Compys and only rarely do they show aggression unless there is no food available. In the shrublands of Sorna, Compys sometimes face predation from carnotaurus, baryonyx, dilophosaurus and velociraptors. Site: they used to live on Site A but there should be still some tribes on site B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Ammonia Poisoning, avian pox, Avian influenza, Salmonella, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Compsognathus mating and chick-rearing habits are vastly different depending on whether the mated pair is solitary or a part of a much larger group. A mated pair of Compsognathus without a flock is far more dedicated to one another than a mated pair living within a flock; and they also remain together for longer. A lone male will attempt to secure a mate by performing an elaborate, high-energy dance, whereby he will perform a series of hops, leaps and flips to allow the female to assess his physical fitness. If receptive, the female will respond by circling the male, rubbing her body against his before allowing him to mount. Following the coupling, the male will engage in ritual feeding behavior and even help to locate a safe place in which the female can lay her eggs. When the eggs hatch, both parents take care of the young, and upon reaching adulthood they are not forced to leave their parents like many other dinosaur species. As the lead pair continue to reproduce, their adult offspring are also seeking mates and producing offspring of their own. As a result these familial “clans” continue to expand, eventually forming the great flocks for which this dinosaur is known for. In the condition of the Lab, scientists found that one pair of compies can breed many times during the year, with a female producing up to 9 or 13 nests a year. And They reach sexual maturity at four weeks, one pair can make 9000 descendants in just one year. After several generations, mate dedication becomes a thing of the past as reproduction becomes a much more maddening affair. This is due to the high levels of adrenaline-producing pheromones and the increasing competition within the flock. Vicious fights between males over females and squabbles between females over the best males will occur, with males flitting from female to female in a rush to fertilize as many as possible before their rivals. But to prevent inbreeding some compies leave the pack and make a new pack. Compys are oviparous and build communal nests in remote areas of the jungle; the young are ready to follow the pack three or four days after they hatch. a compy pack is sort of like a family the oldest members lead. Eggs are usually laid within a burrow underground, a hollow in a tree, in dense thickets or deep inside the forgotten reaches of human structures. Lone parents take a lot of time and care to look after their first brood, thus helping to form the bonds that will remain for the rest of their lives. As their numbers continue to grow, laying and chick-rearing become far more chaotic. Flock Compsognathus nest communally, in which many hastily-built nests all tightly clumped together in a small space. The eggs are incubated by anyone within the flock, not necessarily by their own parents. The chicks are capable of running around and hunting with the adults of the flock within days of hatching, and the sheer number of juveniles produced means that at least a few do manage to survive and produce offspring of their own. Summary: Seventy six Compsognathus was created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna where the juveniles were taken care of by the workers there. they have had a tendency toward shiny objects, like coins or watches. they Will also send troops to find it and bring it back to the nest. They are among the smallest species resurrected for Jurassic Park. The workers found these animals to be very hard to contain. They are known escape artists, discovering opportunities to escape and even problem solving their way out of confinement. It is not at all ideal that they escape, as they would be a problem to visitors. Like the other Coelophysoids, these animals are venomous. Their venom is a frothy saliva excreted from salivary glands. It contains high amounts of Serotonin and has a mild narcotic effect. Due to the arboreal habits or size of these other species, their diet consists of mainly insects and small vertebrates. Due to their venom, however, they are able to take down slightly, larger animals in groups like monkey’s tapir’s, microcertus And even humans. Compys for the most part are seen as being relatively elusive and secretive theropods due to their habit of staying hidden. However, they can and will react aggressively if need be. As many would expect, Compys can be frequently seen living in large groups, usually when feeding at carcasses or ganging up on potential prey. Their nesting habits are still currently unknown because of their elusive nature. Though normally avoiding humans, they are not above attacking them and will do so when hungry enough. During an InGen sanctioned hunting expedition conducted in 1997, a hunter named Dieter Stark was attacked by a huge pack of Compys, who swarmed over him and mauled him to death before devouring his corpse. As well as being the smallest species of dinosaur on Isla Sorna, Compsognathus is also one of the most abundant thanks to its high birth and fast growth rates. Each individual in a swarm emits a pungent pheromone which fuel their adrenaline levels, causing them to act erratic and violent as well as to appear fearless and inquisitive in the presence of larger creatures, often being so bold as to steal strips of meat from the kills of bigger carnivores. Lone compies behave much like other small carnivores - timid and skittish. This is due to the lack of pheromones being produced by others in a swarm. When alone for too long, females may become stressed and release infertile eggs involuntarily. Compsognathus produces a mild venom from glands in the lower jaw. A compy's strong jaws lock onto the victim and the venom is injected into the bloodstream via its small teeth, similar in fashion to a Gila monster. Although a single bite would not do an adult human much harm, in high doses the venom has a calming effect, preventing the victim from struggling as the compy swarm begins to eat the prey even while it is still alive. Like an army of ants, flocks of compies patrol the jungle floor, eating anything in their way from insects to small dinosaurs, devouring them alive in a piranha-like fashion. Compsognathus bites also have the potential to pass on severe infections due to the bacteria in the animal's jaws, which it gains from the dung and rotting carrion it eats. Fast and intelligent, Compsognathus is active both day and night thanks to its large eyes and sharp eyesight. Like Velociraptors, Unlike raptor packs, Compsognathus flocks appear to be like an extended family, one or a few individuals may appear more dominant over the group. This is usually the eldest mated pair within the flock, or their eldest offspring/ descendants. Wherever they go, the rest will follow. Their Generalists, the Compsognathus fills the niche that coyotes and foxes occupy on the mainland. feeding on whatever carrion and small animals that they can snap up in their needle-toothed jaws and grasping hands. They also often tail larger predators like T-rexes in the hopes of feeding on the remains of their kills. They play an important part of Isla Nublar‘s ecosystem, by cleaning the island of dung and carrion and help control the rodent and lizard population and control eggs and offspring numbers. Compys are surprisingly fast and agile; although they can swim, they usually stay away from deep water, but if forced to they will for miles in the ocean. they prefer areas of humid forest with abundant ferns, where they can blend perfectly due to their green coloration. Compsognathus was among the few dinosaurs in Jurassic Park who were planned to roam semi-freely, because the keepers never imagined they could be dangerous, and besides, they thought they were so "cute" that the visitors just deserved to interact closely with them. Compsognathus is a small, bipedal, carnivorous theropod dinosaur and one of the smallest dinosaurs cloned by InGen; they have long hind legs and longer tails, which they use for balance during locomotion, while their forelimbs are shorter than the hindlimbs. Their skin is green in color with dark striping across their back and yellow underbelly; some also seem to have shades of red and blue as well. Like all of InGen's cloned theropods, the cloned Compsognathus has pronated hands; interestingly, the first finger on their hands is atrophied, which is probably due to a genetic mutation. Another abnormal feature not supported by fossil evidence is that these dinosaurs, much like Dilophosaurus, have a venomous saliva; their saliva has a foam-like structure and a high concentration of Serotonin, which can trigger an allergic reaction. InGen scientists discovered that their venom has a mild narcotic effect, making the victim feel sleepy and drowsy, and altogether content. Compies diet mainly consists of insects, small lizards and presumably carcasses; they have even proved to be coprophagous, a much needed solution in keeping the park clean of dinosaur excrement, expecially of sauropods and other big herbivores. They're usually harmless, and even if they feel confident in attacking they can be easily scared off. The only issue they pose is their natural instinct to steal shiny metallic objects, particularly the staff's belongings, like the modern magpies and so they can be really annoying. Much like the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, "nublar-raptors", brachiosaurus, baryonyx, Stegosaurus, Parasaurolophus, pachycephalosaurus etc, these little creatures were part of the first major "generation". And they were bred in 1987 at the eastern ingen sorna-facility. it was documented that they were kept, mainly as an effective way to clean up the other dinosaur's excrement. But thanks to the DNA of a certain frog, allowing the ability of gender change...they were perhaps the first to start breeding in secret, partly due to the detection systems only searching for the expected 76 compies with tracking collars, not 435. And so, for over 6 and a half years, they (and several other species) continued to multiply, secretly creeping into the wilds of isla sorna, devasting native animals like muskrats. And ingen had know idea, that some even stowed away on ships that were transporting assets to Isla Nublar, setting up a hidden population the dense foliage of the jungle to the south And deep in the restricted zone. And when the incident of 1993 (also known as Hurricane Clarrisa) caused ingen to abandon both islands, the power went out and the previously contained assets (including the captive compies) escaped into the jungles of Nublar and Sorna. And without the presence of Humans, and with their food source radius increased by 20 fold, the population of ingen's compies exploded across the las Cinco muretas, replacing the native ground-based ecosystem wherever they went. And with some groups, they developed a strange method of hunting. Unlike their ancestors, they were were able to digest the poisonous insects, without any ill effects, and some even retained the secretions in their saliva, allowing them to take on larger crippled prey (including humans) with a sort of "pseudo-venom" that gave the effect of a strong narcotic, in that it disorientates and numbs their victims, making it hard for the injured prey to fight back. This allow the compies to work together in larger groups when stalking a potential meal. In the past, we see two big cases where these little nippers have attacked (or even killed) humans... Such encounters have had far-reaching consequences for ingen, the most famous of which took place in the spring of 1997, where the young girl named “'Cathy Bowman'” was attacked by a pack of compies on the shores of isla sorna. She survived but had ended up with many deep scars and infected bites...It just so happened that she was the daughter of a wealthy family, who then went on to basically sue ingen for the incident and that lead to John Alfred Parker Hammond losing his role of the company, in favor of his snarky nephew,' Peter Ludlow'. Another incident is the death of Deiter Stark, who whilst going into the bushes to relive himself, encounters a small compie hissing at him. It seems to have maybe been the same individual that he had zapped with a taser earilar, or perhaps a close relative. But point is that what follows is a good case of "karma" as he heads up getting lost in the forest (as nobody is calling out to him) and ambushed by the "ankle-biters", given a large dosage of the pseudo-venom, and then being chased deeper and deeper into the forest, until he could no longer fight off their collective fury. All that being said, their varied diet, fast reproduction and their "pseudo-venom", they are perhaps the most ADAPTABLE of all ingen's assets...to the point that some had even managed to secretly make it to the mainland, spreading into the rainforest of South America. No-one is sure what the long-term effects of these adaptable creatures invading our world, but if nothing is done, then it will be likely that they will be here LONG after us. Despite Being small, delicate, and rather timid, There is one thing that is very nervous about the compies is that they are perhaps the most adaptable out of all of InGen’s assets living in the wild. Their are large populations on Isla Nublar and the islands of Las Cinco Muertas (particulaly Isla Sorna). their are even rumors that after Isla Nublar‘s destruction they set up large breeding colonies on mainland Costa Rica and invasive flocks hiding in the Amazon rainforest. Due to the rapid abundance of these little creature, scientists have quickly began studying specimens, to see what allowed the massive spread of these ‘‘nasty little nippers’’. After a while, it was revealed that there two main components to their adaptability. also when it comes to finding food. Compies are not fussy eaters. This is indeed evident by the fact that not only do these creatures snatch little insects (like beetles, flies, butterflies, grubs and caterpillars) and occasionally snack on a tender mouse or rat, but they have also been known to prey upon prey as big as them Or large such as microcertus, monkeys, nublar-raptors And sometimes, when working in groups of 20 to 30 individuals, they have even been known to attack humans. The major factor of their adaptability is that when it come to their breeding population, they spread like a wildfire. But to this day many medical scientists were confused as to why the bites seemed to show ‘‘signs of poison’’ despite there was no evidence of them being poisonous. but when they were first bred it was found that it in fact, retained the poisonous secretions from the beetles they snacked upon When they were on Isla Sorna. They are incredibly inquisitive and if given the chance, will spread to new places. This has been observed since populations that have escaped from captivity have found ways to migrate from one island to another via ships and driftwood or other methods of migration. Compsognathus, or better known as “Compy” among all those on Isla Nublar, is of one of the islands most curious dinosaurs for its size and habits. The average Compy is around the size of a chicken, and weigh a few pounds at most which make it one of the smallest animals in Jurassic world‘s entire species directory. It is easy to assume such a small dinosaur is harmless since it is so small, but visitors to the island are advised to never touch a wild compsognathus found wandering around the island for these animals are difficult to contain due to their small size and rapid breeding habit. A Lone Compy is about as harmless as any dinosaur can get, but al the some they can leave a nasty bite and scratches. Compy’s have a mild neurotoxic venom which causes stinging, followed quickly by numbness. The venom is no more harmful than that of a Common Garter Snake. The true danger though is that Compy’s are exceptionally social creatures that can travel in groups that can number in the hundreds in rare cases. It was originally thought this was an animal that would fit scavenger‘s niche among prehistoric life in ancient times. This is to a notable extent. Compy’s will devour leftover food items, mostly carcasses but they will also eat plants and insects. No one at InGen would have expected these animals to be fierce and deadly hunters. A group of Compsognathus can swiftly kill animals many time their own size as found early in their creation. Two employees were attacked and nearly killed by a large swarm of Compy’s, leading to much debate one what to do with the species as they outnumber all other species on the island by fifty to one. They breed rapidly, as rapid as many rodents and lagomorphs And live short lives of about eight years or so. Most curious though is that how Compy’s can be hand tame by humans. Compy’s are some of the most bird-like dinosaurs out of all dinosaurs, being the appropriate size of an average bird making many sound like a bird. In fact Compsognathus make many squeaks and chirps for various things. Many people find the adorable as they hop around, chirping a chorus of noise. The animals must know about their adorable charm, They use this to their advantage against humans. Many free-roaming packs stake out Jurassic world‘s kiosks And search for scraps or raid old dumpsters, giving them a pest-like quality. A Compy’s diet is exceptionally speical though. There are few things a Compy won‘t eat or digest. They have been known to eat bits of plastic, rubber, glass, shed hair, flecks of metal, clothing, rotten meat, insects, worms, frogs, mice, rats, birds, large prey items if present themselves, each other, candy bars, skittles, and will occasionally attemp to raid jurassic world ice cream lockers and hotdog carts. After the events that occurred at Lockwood Manor, Compsognathus that escaped the manor split into groups throughout the wilderness of California and eventually other states in the southwest and midwest regions. Due to their high adaptability on the previous islands they were once on, being Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, the Compsognathus have very little problems surviving in the states. They make dozens of nests within dense foliage amongst the forests and scrublands of the United States, finding plenty of small creatures to consume for nourishment near those areas. The creatures mostly being small insects, arachnids, lizards, and rodents. The Compsognathus grew more fond of eating the small arachnids more often, with some of the arachnids being the venomous Bark Scorpion, Black Widow, and Hobo Spider, just to name a few. A result in eating these venomous arachnids, the Compsognathus regained deadly “Pseudo Venom” within their saliva. They originally had this ability before on Isla Sorna when they had eaten poisonous beetles that lived on the island. Using this “Venomous” saliva to their advantage, the Compsognathus hunted in larger groups to take down bigger prey. Such examples of the larger prey they hunt down are: other dinosaurs that escaped the Lockwood Manor incident, waterfowl, domesticated fowl, rabbits, muskrats, lone wolves and stray dogs, deer, cougars (pictured above), and possibly humans that may wonder into their territory. People who’ve encountered Compsognathus are usually campers, hikers, and hunters who travel to the west for recreational activities and vacationing, however their fun is cut short by groups of Compsognathus attacking them. This in result makes people flee the area or get injured or killed by the bites of Compsognathus. The local state officials have sent in pest and animal control groups to the areas to take care of the problem. However, they are outnumbered by massive groups of Compsognathus, and end up getting attacked, with the exterminators either being killed or barely surviving with fatal injuries. Their task in capturing or eliminating the Compsognathus has failed, it’s only a matter of time before this gets out of hand and the Compsognathus spread throughout the United States. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: Whilst it's true that a majority of the nublar population died out when mount Sibo erupted, that has done VERY little to hinder these little critter's survival. In fact, there are rumors that 11 individuals stowed on board the ship: "Arcadia" and now they are spreading like wildfire throughout the Californian wilderness, just like their Isla Sorna Counterparts. Category:Theropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors